17 marca 1991
TP1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem: Co dają fundacje? 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek, a w nim "Ronja, córka zbójnika" - cz. 3 serialu szwedzkiego 10.25 J. angielski dla najmłodszych 10.30 "Przerwana cisza" (13) - "Oblicza śmierci" - hiszpański serial przyrodniczy 11.00 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.25 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.00 Rozkaz numer 1 - program wojskowy 12.25 Program muzyczny z cyklu "Ring" - Rock in gospel 13.00 Teatr Młodego Widza: "Dziwna i pouczająca historia, która zdarzyła się naprawdę Tomciowi Paluszkiem zwanemu" (2) 13.45 "Wiedzą sąsiedzi, gdzie suseł siedzi" - film dok. 14.15 "Morze" - mag. 14.35 "Kossakowie" (3): Jerzy Kossak 15.00 Sport: MŚ w jeździe figurowej na lodzie w Monachium: Pokazy mistrzów 17.00 Telewizjoner 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Wokół wielkiej sceny - mag. operowy 18.15 Smak życia 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia: "Chip i Dale" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Tajemnice Sahary" - odc. 3 sensac. filmu włoskiego 21.40 7 dni - świat 22.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.55 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Marszałek Michał Rola-Żymierski 23.25 Jutro w programie TP2 7.00 Powitanie 7.05 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.40 Film dla niesłyszących: "Tajemnice Sahary" (3) film fab. prod. włoskiej 9.10 Jutro poniedziałek mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 9.30 Program lokalny 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Muzyka moja miłość: Andrzej Szczypiorski 10.45 Juliette Greco w Łańcucie - prog. B. Kaczyńskiego 11.15 "Od Beuysa do Picassa" - film dok. 11.45 Express Dimanche 12.05 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.15 "Czarny rycerz" - film fab. (kostiumowy) prod. angielskiej z cyklu: "Romanse" 13.15 Sto pytań do... 13.55 Wolfgang A. Mozart: "Eine kleine Nachtmusik" w wykon. Polskiej Orkiestry Kameralnej 14.20 Kino Familijne: "Anna balerina" (2) - film fab. prod. niemieckiej 15.10 Polacy: Halina Mikołajska - film dok. 16.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Powstanie kontynentów"- "Korytarze czasu" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 17.00 Sport 17.30 Bliżej świata: przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Galeria Dwójki: Stasys w Paryżu 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: Katia Ricciarelli 21.00 Wrocław w programie 2: Targi Muzyczne we Frankfurcie nad Menem 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Czarny rycerz" - powtórz. filmu z cyklu: "Romanse" 22.35 Mistrzowie polskiego jazzu: kwartety Zbigniewa Namysłowskiego, Janusza Muniaka oraz Krzysztof Ścierański 23.15 CNN - Headline News 23.25 Program na poniedziałek 23.30 Poezja nowej fali TP Katowice 9.30-15.20 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego "CNN" 15.20 Te zdumiewające zwierzęta - prog. prod. TV USA 16.15 Kino z satelity: (powtórzenia) Jetsonowie: "Super Georg" - serial filmowy dla dzieci 16.45 Bonanza: .,Gruboskórny w Ponderozie" 17.40 "Alien Nation" - serial filmowy 18.30 "Sport w Trójce" FilmNet 7.00 Cannonball Run II (104) 9.00 Walt Disney 11.00 Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School - anim. (92) 13.00 The Son of Monte Christo (102) 15.00 Walt Disney 17.00 Medium Cool (110) 19.00 Raw Deal - sens. (97) 21.00 The Birds - thr. (120) 23.00 Wanted Dead or Alive - sens. (102) 1.00 Beyond the Walls - dram. (102) 3.00 Prisoners of Inertia - kom. (95) 5.00 The Great Outdoors (90) Eurosport 8.00 Wesoła kompania - dla dzieci 10.00 Trans World Sport 11.00 Koszykówka: Puchar Europy mężczyzn 12.00 Transmisje: boks. maraton w Barcelonie. MŚ w łyźwiarstwie figurowym (gala), golf, skoki narciarskie w Holmenkollen 20.00 Maraton w Barcelonie 21.00 Akrobacje narciarskie 21.30 Historia piłki nożnej 22.30 Skoki narciarskie w Holmenkollen, 23.00 Łyźwiarstwo figurowe - MŚ (gala) 0.30 Golf